


[可以去]欢迎参观20代偶像与幼驯染的家[你家吗]

by GravityG



Series: 论坛体栗毛 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2ch fic, 5ch fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityG/pseuds/GravityG
Summary: 2ch体凛绪，neta自可以跟去你家吗（东京电视台一档“专门访问赶不上末班电车的陌生人，以支付计程车费来换取跟随到他们家访问的机会”的节目）
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Isara Mao
Series: 论坛体栗毛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046455
Kudos: 5





	[可以去]欢迎参观20代偶像与幼驯染的家[你家吗]

**Author's Note:**

> 含一丢丢泉真注意

1 无名TS饭  
诸君！有人在看深夜的东〇电视台吗  
这期的“可以跟去你家吗”不小心命中了了不得的人！

2 无名氏  
加班中

3 无名氏  
前两年我好喜欢看这个节目的  
有一期独居老爷爷的看哭了; w ; 

4 无名氏  
是那个吧，帮陌生人付车费跟去参观对方的家的节目  
我一直在想如果有一天采访到我就要求节目组付钱陪我去福冈www

5 无名氏  
>>>4  
没人会付啦www

6 无名TS饭  
你们！都没有人关心我的话题吗(*´Д｀)

是真的命中了不得了的人啊！！！

7 无名氏  
>>>1  
那么是命中了谁呢  
（怜爱地

8 无名氏  
>>>7  
好心人出现了！

9 无名氏  
看这个标题莫非？？？

10 无名TS饭  
>>>7  
虽然态度差劲但我实在忍不住了——  
节目组！在深夜的地铁站口！堵到了Trickstar的衣更真绪！

11 无名氏  
？？？衣更真绪？？？

12 无名氏  
哎？？？

13 无名氏  
>>>1  
等等等等给我等等  
那个衣更吗？？？TS的衣更？？？前几天去客串了大热电视剧的那个？？？

14 无名TS饭  
哼哼哼 虽然像是我在胡编乱造不过  
是的！！！  
虽然在口罩外面还有围围巾、还带了装饰眼镜，不过深夜无聊在胡乱换台的我一眼就认出他的发色了www不要小看饭的眼力啊  
节目组一开始还没认出来他是谁www

15 无名氏  
看这个发色也不像是一般路过20代男子吧

16 无名氏  
是当作一般路过青年去搭讪的吗www

17 无名毛p  
从爸爸手里抢来了遥控器现在电视和深夜的衣更都是我的了

18 无名氏  
>>>17  
喂www

19 无名加班族  
>>>1  
前情提要请  
今天也要天亮才能下班(´・ω・`)

20 无名TS饭  
>>>19  
辛苦了……！我从我看到的地方开始讲  
以下节目组=节 衣更=毛

我看到的时候镜头是有点下雪的深夜街头，一个提着袋子的短羽绒服青年走过来，如前文所说围了围巾还带了眼镜   
周围完全没有其他人所以我猜节目组已经找了很久采访对象了，看到有人过来立刻冲了上去  
节：你好！我们在录节目，替你付回家的车费的话可以跟去你家吗？  
毛：……哎？  
看到镜头很警惕地退了好几步还把手里的袋子藏到身后去了www  
节：我们是东〇电视台的节目组，内容是……  
毛：（恍然大悟）啊！你们是那个跟人回家的节目对吧，我知道我知道

21 无名氏  
袋子里是什么www

22 无名氏  
知道是因为那个吧  
Mako之前来这个节目客串过点评嘉宾

23 无名氏  
不过偶像随便让人跟去家里有点不方便吧？

24 无名TS饭  
>>>23  
是的 所以毛一开始也在全力拒绝www  
毛：实在对不起不过不是很方便……  
节目组立刻开始卖惨，说因为下雪已经徘徊了好久但是完全没有别人路过，又不能节目开天窗之类，身不由己的社畜味简直溢于言表  
毛：（动摇）那我问一下事务所吧  
节：哎事务所？  
毛边拨电话边伸出一根手指比了个嘘，然后超快地拉下口罩围巾对镜头笑着wink了一下  
节：哎哎哎？？？

我：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

25 无名氏  
真绪的微笑wink！！！

我死了（安详地

26 无名氏  
随手抓到在街上单独行动的大热偶像这是什么强运  
节目组可以把这样的运气分给我吗我也想偶遇我推

27 无名氏  
这个场景光是想象我就已经（躺  
不行了  
等之后网络放送了我要把这期看一百遍

28 无名氏  
>>>1  
所以呢所以呢！！  
真的去了他家吗！！！

29 无名TS饭  
>>>28  
是的！衣更毛是真的耳根很软很好说话

毛：（挂电话）意外！事务所竟然同意了  
节：真的吗！真的是非常感谢，太幸运了！这一期收视应该会爆吧哈哈哈  
是真的很赚www我团现在还蛮火的www  
毛：啊不过稍等一下，我还要给一起住的朋友打电话确认一下

30 无名氏  
出现了！标题里的幼驯染！

31无名幼驯染推  
看到节目就来刷了一下果然已经有讨论串了  
我好激动啊！！！  
突然就能参观我推的家了这种仿佛天降五千万的幸福感好没实感

32 无名氏  
好羡慕……(´・ω・`)  
下次可以在地铁口抓到落单的薰哥吗  
拜托了节目组！我会给你们加油的！

33 无名氏  
>>>32  
不要说得像在抓pokem〇n一样啊

34 无名氏  
这么大的惊喜竟然都没有提前宣传  
东〇的staff在想什么！失格！

35 无名氏  
说起幼驯染果然是那个人吧

36 无名氏  
是那个人呢

37 无名氏  
>>>31  
所以你推是幼驯染君？

38 无名氏  
喂你们  
怎么就都默认了所有人都知道幼驯染是谁啦  
（虽然我也不是不知道

39 无名氏  
>>>38  
因为  
说实话  
一旦认识他们俩中的一个  
很难不认识另一个吧

40 无名氏  
>>>38  
毕竟这两个人动不动就要提到对方www

41 无名氏  
（幼驯染）是重要的家人  
每次听到这句发言我都不由得露出安详的微笑

42 无名幼驯染推  
>>>37  
两边都是我推www  
感觉饭上其中一个就很难不饭上另一个www

43 无名氏  
所以幼驯染到底是谁 偶尔听歌不看娱乐节目的路人一头雾水

44 无名TS饭  
在那之后总而言之似乎也取得了朋友的同意 大家一起向住所移动中  
为了保护隐私路上几乎什么都没录 镜头一直对着衣更的鞋www现在电视上的放送进度是大家一起下车走向公寓  
除了衣更的背影周围都被彻底打上马赛克了 不错不错！

哈哈哈对了路上节目组有问手里一直拿着的购物袋里面是什么  
毛：热血系少年漫画

……是意外兴趣很普通的20代男子！

45 无名氏  
衣更蛮喜欢看漫画的啊，我记得以前的访谈也有聊起来过

46 无名氏  
>>>45  
是说起学生时代的兴趣爱好的时候吧

而且凛月也有吐槽过被真绪强迫看热血漫画www好难想象那张脸看热血漫画的场景

47 无名氏  
>>>43  
是Knights的朔间凛月啦 据说两个人小时候家住得很近很早就认识了

48 无名幼驯染推  
Undead的大神晃牙有爆料过高中的时候，很多次都是衣更去叫凛月起床然后背着他来上学。真的是一路都背着哦！  
UD饭的我当时抱着“真的假的还有这样的男子高中生存在吗”的好奇心理，想说稍微了解一下这两个人  
结果就一发不可收拾地掉进幼驯染坑里了

……大神晃牙，我 记 住 你 了

49 无名TS饭  
哦哦！到家了到家了 是很有格调的现代公寓  
玄关的收纳柜和椅子设计得都很精巧  
毛自己打开门先进去检查了一圈www然后才出来让节目组进门  
还一副谢天谢地的表情说幸好前两天刚刚扫除过www

50 无名氏  
呜哇3LDK  
不愧是偶像 好奢侈！

51 无名氏  
作为两个单身男青年的合租公寓意外的整洁啊

52 无名氏  
>>>51  
毕竟刚扫除过嘛，而且我怀疑ts和kn都会忙到他们没什么时间在家……  
客厅旁边的开放式厨房看起来设施也很齐全，不过这两个人平时有时间自己做饭吗？

53 无名TS饭  
近景nice，给摄影师老师加鸡腿！架子上的食材和各种工具意外的还蛮全面的，看来是真的有在使用厨房啊  
灶台上还有个造型可爱的牛奶锅，被衣更眼疾手快拿去水池洗了www

54 无名氏  
这个锅www好多可爱小熊www谁的品位www

55 无名毛p  
毛：是鸣上君送的乔迁贺礼  
边刷锅边回过头来笑着说话 满手洗洁精泡沫好有生活气息……这就是结婚之后我和衣更君的日常吧（幸福地

56 无名氏  
岚姐！不愧是你

57 无名氏  
>>>55  
你的旦那（假想）在和其他男人同居中哦www

58 无名氏  
那么多熊说实话还以为是濑名www竟然不是嘛www

59 无名毛p  
>>>57  
对不起但我才是旦那的一方（暴言

60 无名氏  
>>>59  
竟然真的有www男粉啊www

61 无名TS饭  
客厅正中间的被炉好温馨哦  
地上堆着杂志和毛绒绒的抱枕，还扔着本看了一半的漫画哈哈哈  
犯人是谁已经不言自明了！

62 无名氏  
果然说到冬天就是被炉吧！这一点爱豆也不能免俗啊

63 无名氏  
其他的房间呢？

64 无名氏  
卧室不能看吧www

65 无名幼驯染推  
果然www  
“再怎么说看现偶像的卧室也太超过了请恕我拒绝！”  
拼命用双手在胸前比叉的毛好可爱www

66 无名TS饭  
一脸心虚笑容的衣更君www尴尬地对节目组解释“其实是早上走得太匆忙被子都没叠太乱了啊哈哈哈”  
被问到日程了  
“今早吗……唔大概四点多就起床了，今天TS有拍摄的日程嘛”  
“而且还要叫凛月起床……Knights最近也很辛苦呢”  
果然很辛苦……还要叫幼驯染起床 辛苦加倍

67 无名氏  
萨苏噶www衣更真绪  
爱豆里最社畜的苦劳人  
辛苦了（鞠躬

68 无名氏  
可能只有敬人能和真绪在社畜爱豆设定上一战

69 无名氏  
>>>68  
有什么好战的啊www搞得好像这个设定很光荣一样！

70 无名氏  
“啊不过这一间可以看！这间有好好做隔音然后被我们改成练习室了”  
这么说着衣更推开了卧室对面的门 映入眼帘的是

71 无名氏  
哇墙上好多海报  
学院时期的活动海报也有啊 好怀念……

72 无名氏  
钢琴 吉他 萨克斯 架子鼓……唔唔 好多乐器

73 无名TS饭  
衣更跟着镜头走进来，很雀跃地展示着练习室：“为了隔音所以不能直接铺一面墙的镜子，但有时候又想在家里练舞，我们研究了好久最后决定把镜子做成推拉的藏在柜子后面了！”  
得意地笑着，喊着“锵锵！” 唰地一把拉出镜子的衣更真绪  
……过于可爱了  
是天使（躺

74 无名氏  
我真的好爱毛毛这个发自内心的、幸福的笑颜  
每次看到都会……怎么说呢，仿佛自己也在阳光里温暖地咕噜噜融化了一样被打动  
真的是心里有很多爱的人才会露出的表情啊

75 无名氏  
看到他这么快乐我就满足了  
毛推幸福躺平

76 无名栗推  
不过栗子真的会想在家里练舞吗  
说实话我很怀疑（是饭

77 无名氏   
毛毛发言的时候一直在说我们我们的哎www虽然确实是两个人合租的公寓啦  
他自己有意识到吗www

78 无名幼驯染推  
想象一下两个人休息日歪在一起看电视补眠看漫画我就好得不能再好了  
好想在他们的客厅偷偷安摄像头

79 无名氏  
>>>78  
犯罪禁止！

80 无名幼驯染推  
不过真的是太惊喜了  
突然有机会参观真绪&凛月的家什么的……  
甚至怀疑是事务所和节目组的联合企划

81 无名氏  
他们两个人不是一个事务所吧？

82 无名幼驯染推  
确实不是同事务所  
不过说实话感觉Knights和Trickstar同时出现的场合意外的多……  
能感觉到确实是同一所学校出身的偶像团体啊

83 无名氏  
毕竟两队好像在学生时代就很有孽缘

84 无名氏  
在校时候就有过好几次、联合live也好对抗赛也好

85 无名咲推  
梦之咲本来就有点那种感觉啦 不是在打擂台就是在准备打擂台的感觉（不

86 无名氏  
>>>85  
咲推www辛苦了www

87 无名氏  
也不全是打擂台吧  
不是还有人拍到TS那年winter live前，Mako真绪和栗子泉总四个人在附近的商场演唱会一起登台来着

88 无名氏  
哦哦那个！是珍贵的历史资料！

89 无名氏  
说实话这四人组槽点好多www是怎么凑到一起去的

90 无名氏  
我又想起上次ts去上kn的综艺结果Mako有海外工作回不来  
泉总全程对腻腻歪歪的幼驯染组发射愤怒光波www

濑名泉内心（设计台词）：你们不要再秀了行不行，超——烦人

91 无名氏  
和节目组回到客厅坐下然后玄关传来门锁的响声  
“ま~くん我回来了——”

哦哦哦终于！等你很久了栗子！

92 无名氏  
意外的干劲满满的声音！

93 无名氏  
因为是晚上了吧  
是吸血鬼的活动时间www

94 无名氏  
“哦、凛月欢迎回来！节目组的大家也在哦，来打个招呼吧”

95 无名氏  
进来就直奔被炉啊www

96 无名TS饭  
勉强给了镜头一个眼神的感觉  
“欢迎——”然后立刻瘫进被炉里  
嘛毕竟已经是营业时间之外了不过你的王子形象不要紧吗爱豆君

97 无名栗推  
说实话我们已经习惯了  
这个人大部分时间是真的很节能  
不如说已经没干劲出个人风格了，有时候在综艺上反而效果意外的很好……

98 无名TS饭  
“喂不要一回来就躺下啊——说起来早上不是说好了煮好牛奶要自己把锅洗掉、你又偷懒把锅留在那里了啊，凝固的奶渍很难刷的！”  
“呜哇ま~くん坏心眼……好不容易我早上超努力地做了早饭哦？竟然还要我做清洁，家庭暴力反对——”  
“顺利起床了还做了早饭这点倒是确实要表扬你……”

面对立刻进入旁若无人打情骂俏环节的两位，staff勇敢地举起手试图打破气氛！（虽然就这么看他俩一直聊下去观众们大概也会很开心  
“两位明明来自不同组合，日程应该也不会重合，是怎么决定合租的呢？”

99 无名幼驯染推  
那当然是因为爱啦！（蹦跳

100 无名氏  
“凛月这个人啊 自理能力完全不行让人很担心啊——”  
立刻开始抱怨的毛毛www你回头看看你幼驯染的眼神www

101 无名氏  
哇www来了来了  
定番的幼驯染黏黏糊糊time

102 无名氏  
Homo！是homo(。・∀・)ノ

103 无名氏  
“明明是为了满足ま~くん我才特意做出废柴的样子的——”

104 无名氏  
从背后趴在真绪肩膀上可爱可爱

105 无名毛p  
其实我自理能力也非常差劲的说  
衣更君要不要考虑偶尔换个人照顾(´・∀・｀)

106 无名氏  
>>>105  
还在说啊你这个人www  
加特林警告！

107 无名氏  
还在持续输出的两人  
“ま~くん我要喝饮料”  
“自己去拿啦，晚上不是你的时间吗”  
“不要嘛——明明是ま~くん离冰箱更近”

谢谢 有被腻歪到

108 无名氏  
回合制撒娇游戏

109 无名氏  
凛月……语气好犯规！

110 无名栗推  
如果是栗趴在我耳边对我撒娇我愿意把整个711的饮料柜搬给他

111 无名氏  
可以抵抗这种攻势的毛是强者（确认

112 无名TS饭  
不不不等等 现在下结论还太早了

113 无名氏  
还是抵抗不了啊www

114 无名氏  
边抱怨边去拿了www

115 无名氏  
“ま~くん我要喝那个”  
躺在被炉里指手画脚的人说什么呢www

116 无名氏  
完全指代不明www

结果毛还真的拿对了

117 无名幼驯染推  
>>>116  
是幼驯染电波！

118 无名氏  
拍了一下冰箱里面 好多碳酸饮料  
还有造型很诡异的什么东西存在……

119 无名氏  
给了特写……哇哇这个很不妙啊  
仿佛看到了盘旋的暗黑气场

120 无名氏  
自觉sancheck请

121 无名栗推  
哈哈哈哈哈哈果然是栗做的甜品  
这个人的风格真是完全没有改进

122 无名氏  
与其说没有改进不如说在错误的道路上越走越远

123 无名氏  
《朔间凛月与克苏鲁点心一百例》

124 无名氏  
《在克苏鲁小说中寻求烘焙灵感是否搞错了什么》

125 无名KN饭  
从学院时期开始的kn饭赶来发言！虽然造型可疑不过栗的甜食真的很好吃 虽然造型真的很可疑

126 无名氏  
他们俩看起来倒是已经愉快地准备开吃了 还在问节目组要不要一起吃  
喂这个时间偶像吃高热量食物没关系吗

127 无名氏  
濑名泉零食警告.jpg

128 无名氏  
不要再迫害泉总了www  
再这样下去泉总在我心中的形象要变成搞笑艺人了

129 无名泉粉  
在我听到泉总的暴言那一刻他在我心中的形象就崩塌了  
从超级大帅哥

变成了超级可疑的大帅哥

130 无名氏  
>>>129  
结果主体根本没有变化啊！

131 无名泉粉  
>>>130  
毕竟他是真的很帅  
帅哥即使是表情管理崩塌也是帅哥！（大声

132 无名栗推  
栗子的暴言也很多……多到饭的震惊阈值都已经提高了

133 无名KN饭  
我还记得有一次他被问到喜欢的人做什么你会生气  
表情超严肃地回答“意识不到自己对别人有多重要、总是随便擅自牺牲自己的人有时候很让我生气呢。”  
少见地瞪了一眼镜头的感觉！我当时整个人dokidoki

134 无名氏  
哦哦这个我也记得！  
是林间合宿那期综艺，晚上篝火晚会玩真心话的时候栗子的爆炸发言www当时我就在想提这个问题的岚姐你好懂  
那天白天的时候毛毛刚自告奋勇作为ts代表接受惩罚来着

135 无名氏  
针对性不要太明显www

136 无名幼驯染推  
毛在被浇冷水的时候镜头有一瞬间给到过栗子www那个表情超不爽的  
完全是生闷气的猫www  
当时大家还以为他只是没睡够心情不好www

137 无名栗推  
还有联合舞台打歌的后台采访  
“我是Trickstar的衣更真绪君的推哦”  
揽过真绪的腰把他推到镜头前、笑眯眯的凛月君如是说

毛毛耳朵都红了www

138 无名氏  
>>>134  
我的入坑时刻也是林间合宿那期！  
真绪早上去叫凛月的时候又无奈又有点撒娇地拖长音喊他“凛月——快点起床啦，不然要迟到了啊！”  
栗子非常娴熟地卷被子裹住头说着“就再睡五分钟嘛——”然后真绪就很没辙地，先是隔着被子推他肩膀又是抢他的被子地抱怨他每天都这么说  
好不容易把栗子从被子里挖出来之后，双手交握着拉着他坐起来，又好声好气地小声给他加油从背后推着迷迷糊糊睁不开眼睛的栗子去洗漱……

……如果我早上被这样叫起床的话，该精神和不该精神的部位都会一起精神起来吧

139 无名氏  
>>>138  
不该精神的部位不要精神起来啊www

140 无名氏  
我印象最深的是栗子20岁那年的生日会，当时Knights整个团在欧洲那边巡回，生日会我记得是在巴塞罗那办的  
结果唱完生日歌推蛋糕出来的是个戴着口罩帽子的红头发staff  
饭都还没反应过来、台上王和岚姐就开始噗噗地忍笑www栗子一下子震惊地站了起来，眼睛瞪得超大：“欸？ま~くん？”

141 无名栗推  
啊！是传说中的成年生日会  
居然抽到了票而且能去欧洲参加……  
>>>140是敌人！╰（‵□′）╯

142 无名氏  
>>>141  
其实是因为我那个时候正好在欧洲留学……收了去不了的kn饭闺蜜的门票  
被她拜托“一定要事无巨细地repo啊！”  
那时候完全对爱豆不感兴趣的我、时至如今也饭了他们好几年了

总之那时候被说穿身份之后，摘掉伪装的真绪笑得超灿烂的，就那么凑过去抱住栗子说“生日快乐呀小凛！”  
栗子看起来很安心地闭上眼睛也笑了，边回抱过去边小声说“太犯规了，这样ま~くん生日的时候我岂不是要准备在这以上的惊喜才行了……对老年人的心脏真不友好啊？”

那时候还不熟他们两个的我：好尊(´・ω・`)

143 无名氏  
TS那一阵子也一大堆通告 毛能抽出时间去欧洲真的很不容易了  
是真爱啊（泪

144 无名氏  
结果之后没多久就ry

145 无名TS饭  
>>>144  
啊啊啊不要提起来！现在想想我还是又气又怕！！！

146 无名KN饭  
极端粉是真的很可怕……

147 无名氏  
不提不提了！快乐看节目不好吗！  
明明有深夜突击爱豆私宅的意外惊喜！

148 无名氏  
话题已经从自理能力转走了www


End file.
